Ninetail Witch
by Wolftitangodslayer
Summary: Two trainers that are childhood friends, one is an adventure hunting nut, the other is determine to become the best trainer. A girl how's trying to become something other then the family busyness. All three bite off moor than they can chew, when they find them selves fighting a four thousand year old evil witch and her power hungry servants. T for now, M in the later chapters.


**Chapter 1**

A warm afternoon summer wind blows through the Johto forest. Tree branches swayed with the wind, as pokémon move through the forest. A flock of Murkrow rest in some berry trees. Several Sentret's and an Aipom pluck berry's to eat. A Spinarak starts to make its nest in a tree. Nearby in a small clearing lies a large flat rock mound with ten statues lying in two rows in the center of the clearing. Sunflora's and Bellossom's dance and play happily in the grass. A teenage trainer and his Quilava sleep on a statue lying on its side.

The trainer had a tanned cowboy hat covering his face. His brown hair was cut short except for a single brown braid that hung limp form the right side of his head. Three white beads where attached to his braid. One at the top, one in the middle and one at the bottom attached to a silver wing feather. His slightly muscular form was covered by a black short sleeve shirt and black camouflage pants. A gray single strap backpack lay under his head as a pillow. A pair of black hiking boots where sticking out from the other side of his backpack. A pokegear hung around the trainer's neck.

The Quilava was dosing lightly on the ground next to a pile of rocks with a stick sticking out of it. Tide to the stick was a leppa berry on a two foot string. The Quilava looked like your stander Quilava accept for a green sun pattern over its left eye. This had earned him the nickname Green by his trainer.

A lone Sentret comes out of the trees and slowly approaches the yellow and red berry lying on the ground. It stops and picks its head off the ground to smell the air. The scent of the trainer and Quilava comes to its noose. So does another sent. The Sentret looks around the clearing. It sees the Sunflora's and Bellossom's playing here and there. But they were not the other strange sent it picks up. The Sentret knows it's downwind of the trainer and its pokémon so its starts to slowly creep forwards. There was about thirty yard between the trees and the statues the trainer was on. After about ten yards the Sentret stop and sniff the air a gene, before it continues to creeps forwards.

Not two feet behind the Sentret was an Umbreon. Its black and yellow ring ears where laid back as it stocked the Sentret. Umbreon had not hunted scenes it had been caught by it trainer. She had missed the thrill of the hunt. After spending three years alone do to being abandon by her last trainer for being to weak. She hunted in the mountain for food which had consists of smaller pokémon, berries and the occasional unguarded backpack, before her captured. Now days the only hunting she did was trying to stock Green which got her burned on sever occasions when she pounced on him. As for her trainer, when he was the prey he would pick her up and start to scratch her behind the ears and call her, "His Fierce Hunter", or Hunter for short.

Hunter watch the Sentret cover another yard before stopping to sniff for danger, and then continue to creep forwards toured the berry. She slowly fallowed the Sentret, waiting for it to touch the berry before she would attack.

The Sentret was not four feet away when Green sneeze a small stream of fire. The Sentret jumped up and bolted for the trees. The wild pokémon in the trees and in the clearing watched the antics of the Sentret as it shoots up a tree and sit there looking at the Quilava.

Hunter sits down at the base of the tree and glared at Green. "_You big sneezing ball of fluff. Look what you did to my dinner._" Hunter cried as she looks at the Sentret in the tree.

Matt sits up and adjust his hat as he hearse his Umbreon's cries. Matt looks at the Umbreon sitting under a tree, staring at a Sentret, he smiles at the Umbreon sitting there, "Did your dinner get away girl?"

"Brrreeeooon" Hunter cried as she stood up and started to circle the tree.

"Leave it alone girl." Matt said as he stands up and stretches. He looks down at his make shift pole. "Well, that didn't work as well as I would have like."

Green picks his head up at the sound of his trainer talking. He turns his head and watches his trainer put on his socks and boots. Realizing that they are leaving, Green pikes himself off the ground, and walks over to the berry. He grabs the berry in his mouth, tosses it in the air and swallows it whole.

Hunter turns away from the tree and watches it larger companion and his antics. She turns her attention to Matt as he slung his bag over his shoulder, and jumps of the toppled statue.

"All right." Matt said as he reaches for his pokegear. "Let see. Alph ruins are about two days north west of our current location."

Matt looks up from his pokegear and looks at Green then at Hunter how was still sitting under her tree. "All right girl. Time to go."

Hunter starts running over to Matt when something sparkled near the base of the rock mound catches her attention. Changing direction, she slowly walks over to a small pile of rocks at the base and starts noising it.

Matt saw Hunter start running over to him, then change direction. "You see something Girl?" Matt asked as he and Green walk towards her.

Hunter still noising the pile of rocks soon uncovers a small copper coin. She turns her head at Matt and Green as they start walking over to her. She pick up the coin so she can show them the copper coin she found.

Matt drops to one knee and takes the copper coin out of Hunter's mouth. Matt holds the coin up to the sun. One side was flat with a bump in the shape of a footprint of some kind. The other side had a rime with what look like some kind of bird on it.

Both pokémon stared at the coin as there trainer turned the coin around in his hand. Green took one look at both side and was done with it. He laid down agents the mound and watched his two companions.

Hunter sat down and watched to see what her trainer would do with the coin.

Matt laid his left hand agents the mound as he held the coin. He turns his head to look at the statues. Matt mind starts to ponder. The statues indicated that somebody may have built something hear. But how does this coin fit in.

As Matt sat there pondering the coin. The bird on the coin looked liked the statues nearby. May be there was an alter hear at one time. But there would be sines of that. He turns to look at the large rock mound.

He stands up and walked toured the statues. We he standing between the two of the statues, he turns around and walked over to the large bolder. Matt scans the bolder for signs of steps or something to indicate something. He reaches out with his left hand and stares tracing the surface of the rock.

After about ten minuets, Matt finds a imprint of a circle with a footprint in the center. Matt slowly line's the coin up and pushes the coin into the indent. At the same time as the coin enters the slot a rumbling sound is herd as a slab of rock shape like a square door starts to slide up inside of the rock.

Matt and Hunter jump back as a door appears on the mound and opens into the dark. Green how had laid his back agents the spot that the door was, found himself roweling down a set of stairs.

Both Matt and Hunter look into the doorway down the stairs to see the outline of Green lying at the foot of the stairs. Matt swings his backpack around so he can find his flashlight. Hunter runs down after Green. Matt finds his flashlight, turns it on and starts making his way down the stairs. He walks two steps down and the door close behind him. Matt turns around and hits the door trying to get it open. He hears Hunter say her name at Green, how gives a small bark of his name as he slowly starts to push himself off the floor.

Matt runs down the flit of stairs and starts to look over Green for injures.

A crystal set over the inside of the door had register someone had enter the temple of Moltres. The crystal shut the door when Matt had started walking down the stairs, and the coin fell out of the wall, do to the in pack of the door closing, only to be grabbed by a Murkrow. Deep underground, a fire comes to life in the temple. Fires light up long forgotten hallways and chambers. Unknown to Matt and his pokémon, they may have just sealed their fate down a path, by entering this place.

Matt and his pokémon find them self all of a sodden surrounded by light, as a chandelier stat to burn. The light revels the wall cover in hieroglyphics and two rows of Moltres statues, holding flame orbs in there beaks, leading to a door made out of ice. And a floor riddle with bones of pokémon and human.

Matt puts his flashlight away once he satisfied that Green isn't badly injured be hound some cuts and broses. He then starts to look at the walls of the place he and his teams are stuck in.

Same time in Goldenrod City, finds a redhead girl and her Meganium stepping off the train. The redhead walks over to a bench and sets her backpack on the bench. She then takes off a blue jacket with the name Rebecca on the tag, and starts shoving it in her backpack. She is left wearing a pink tank top with a pair of brownish tan shorts. A belt with a poached attached to it, hung loosely around her waist. Three poke balls where connected to her belt. One of the balls was silver on top and white on the bottom.

Rebecca then reaches into her pockets and pulls out her phone. She stars to go throw her contacts, until she finds the one she wants. "Number can't connect right now." A voice said over her phone.

Dam it. Why isn't he answering me? He hasn't gone off the road again, has he? Rebecca thought as she tried to call Matt for the fourth time in three minutes. All she was getting was that the number was out of range.

"That idiot." She yelled at the top of her voices. Both her pokémon and the people at the station look at her.

"Come on Meg. Let's get a room at the pokémon centaur." She said as she reaches for her bag.

The pair walks out of the train station to see a girl with blues green hair and her Growlithe standing in the middle of the path looking at a map of the town. She keeps turning the map this way and that way. The girl was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white short sleeve shirt. A black beret covered her head. A green backpack lay hanging by one strap. "You are holding it upside down." Rebecca said as she approaches the two.

The girl whirls around to face the red head. Her Growlithe jumps in front of her and starts growling at her. "What's upside down?" The girl asked as she faced Rebecca.

"Your map is upside down. And I didn't mean to scare you." Rebecca said.

"Growlithe its all right." The girl said to her pokémon as she puts a hand on her companion head. "How do know its up side down?"

"Well for starters if you keep heading in the derision you are going in, you are going to end up in the park. And by the look you have, I say you are loss."

"I'm looking for the center. Do you know where it is?" The girl asked.

"My name is Rebecca." Rebecca said as she sticks her hand out. "And I'm heading for the center my self. If you want we can go to gather.'

"Nice to meat you Rebecca, I'm Jen." Jen said as she accepted Rebecca's friendliness. "And think you."

Ten minuets latter fond the girls in walking down the street towards the center. Both there pokémon walked silently behind there trainers. "SO, how long have you been traveling the regions?" Rebecca asked Jen as they walked.

"About one week. I'm from the Kanto region. And you are from where?"

"Who? Me? I'm from around here. I grew up in Olivine City with a good friend. Thou I just got back from the Orange Islands."

Jen turns and looks at Rebecca, "Orange Islands! That explains the tan you have. What where you doing in the Orange Islands?

Rebecca gives a small chuckle. "I got the tan traveling from island to island. And the reason I was there in the first place, to challenge the Orange league."

"The Orange League?" The confusion could be heard in Jen voice. "How far did you get?"

"Well! I was only able to get two badges." Rebecca said as a hint of anger crept into her voice. "I came in secant place in the both the Johto and Unova League, first place in both the Kanto and Hoenn Leagues, and third place in the Sinnoh League."

Jen looks at Rebecca in surprise as her mind tries to rap around just how strong this girl is. She has forty badges? I only see three poke balls, yet she made it to four leagues. Does she only carry three on her and leave the rest at home or is that all she has for a team. Jen shoots Meganium a look. Its cooler was healthy, and she looked to be in good shape.

"Did you enter the leagues with only three pokémon?"

"Yep." Rebecca replied as a big smile cross her face. "I had to fight with both gym leaders and the league offices when I entered the league."

"How did you convince them.?"

"I had to fight with them for two hours before I got them to give me a teas to show I could handle it." Rebecca replied as an irritated look cross her face. "For the Johto and Kanto League I had just three. But for the other leagues I have my mom send me two of my Pokemon from home.

"But I'm only able to get two badges in the Orange League. There gyms use a whole different system of jugging you and your pokémon." Rebecca said as she clenches her fist.

Jen was about to try and come Rebecca down when Meganium bumps her head agents Rebecca shoulders. Rebecca looks at her partner as she smiles.

Jen and Rebecca look at each other and start laughing as they walk down the street. Growlithe pushes past the two trainers as her starts running towards a familiar building. Both Girls turn and look at the two story center as it stand between towering buildings. The girls start running after Growlithe.

Nurse Joy is sitting at her desk, on her computer checking a list of supplies do some time today. She hears the front door open, looking up she see a Growlithe, two trainers one how reminders her of somebody, but can't figurer out how, and a Meganium run throw the doors. "May I help you?"

Jen walks over to Growlithe, how is sitting in front of the desk. She reaches down and starts scratching the fire type dog. "Yes! I would like to get my pokémon looked at and a room for the next five days." Jen said as she looks at Nurse Joy. She then turns and looks at Rebecca. "Do you want to share my room or get your own room?"

"I rather have my own room. Some of my pokémon are shy around strangers." Rebecca said as she gives Jen an I'm sorry look.

"It's all right." Jen said slightly hurt as she turns back to Nurse Joy.

"Two separate rooms, one for five days and how long are you staying?" Nurse Joy asked as she turns to Rebecca.

"Um." Rebecca starts as she tries not to look at Jen. "I need a room for five days or less, and I need my pokémon looked at."

"All right! I just need to see your trainer's card." Nurse Joy said as she starts to type on her computer. She looks over at the girls as they recall there pokémon and place both their cards and poke balls on the counter. "I just take those for a secant. And your pokémon should be ready to be pick up in an hour."

"Excuse me?" Rebecca said to Nurse Joy as she was checking their ideas. "I would like to see if a friend of mine is in any of the centers in Johto."

"What is your friend name?" Nurse Joy asked as she handed their idea cards back to the girls.

"Matt. Matt Carven. He's from Olivine City." Rebecca said.

"Let's see. I have one Matt Carven form Olivine City. Is he the one you are looking for?" Nurse Joy said as she turns the monitor towards Rebecca.

Rebecca smiles as she see a familiar face staring at her. A young man blue eyes and short brown hair wearing a tan cowboy hat was staring her in the face. "Yes. That's the right Matt." Rebecca manages to keep a laugh in as she stared at the pictured. That idiot, he wore that stooped hat when he registered for his trainer license.

Nurse Joy turns the monitor back towards her and states reading Matt recored. "Let's see, Matt Carven has three badges form Johto, two badges from Hoenn, four badges from Kanto, two more badges from Sinnoh, four from the Unova and he has eight badges from the Orange Islands, and he beat the Orange League with two pokémon."

"Wait!" Rebecca said as she practical jumps over the counter. "He has eight badges from the Orange Islands and he beat the League with two pokémon."

"That's what his trainer idea says." Nurse Joy says as she looks between the red head and her monitor. "He was last seen at the center in Cherrygrove City."

Jen reaches out and grabs Rebecca's hand and starts leading her towards the bedrooms for the trainers. She keeps mouthing I'm sorry to Nurse Joy as she leads the shock red head towards the stairs. She only stops long enough to ketch the keys that Nurse Joy toss towards them.


End file.
